Fleeing the storm
by salllzy
Summary: After the War Harry and his two sisters move to Mystic Falls to heal, but they get more than they are barging for.
1. The safe haven

**Disclaimer, i dont own Harry Potter or vampire diaries.**

**Authors note- i am sorry to say that this is my last story on here, it will be the last story that i publish on here as i am leaving the site and i would like to give you all one parting story. Also this story is co-written by a dear friend Angel , who is a wonderful woman and this story wouldn't be here without her.**

**Warnings, people its vampire diaries there will be blood and gore! this is also slash dont like dont read. **

Harry Potter was not a normal person, in fact no one in his family was. His Mother had been a witch and his father had been a wizard, his two sisters, Sarah and Angela were both witches as well. They had spent the past few years living through a war, all three of them had survived but not without scars. Angela suffered from PTSD while it was manageable she still had times where she would have a flashback and attack whomever was near, not knowing if it was friend or foe. Sarah's body was littered with scars, very few places had been spared, she still woke up screaming from nightmares even after all this time. Harry himself had been so _lucky, _he was scarred and damaged mentally and physically. He mostly woke up in a cold sweat and unable to get back to sleep, his body was scarred but not as badly as Sarah's.

So all three had decided to move, far away from England and their home. To somewhere new, somewhere no one knew who the were, somewhere they could heal and just be themselves.

So they had moved to a small town called Mystic Falls, it was quiet and surrounded by trees and wildlife, peaceful. It was just what they had needed. At the tender age of 21 they had never had a childhood, never been teenagers. To busy fighting for their lives, even now after the war was over and done with, they still looked over their shoulder to make sure no one was following them. So when they had moved into a three bed roomed cottage, they felt happy, they felt at peace. It didn't take them long to unpack, after all they had only packed what they had needed, a photo album, the invisibility cloak. Everything else they had left not wanting to take it with them now in a new country they were _free_, they had managed to sort out the entire cottage in under a hour. So now they were bored, they wanted to explore this new place but they didn't feel comfortable leaving their new home just yet, after all they needed to make sure that it was safe and no one could get in without their say so. After they had managed to get everything sorted out, Wards, muggle repelling charms, they even put on anti thieving charms. Once the cottage was done they moved to the outside, they had space and a lot of it. The first thing that they did was turn a patch of dead grass into a small garden, it would give them something to work on not only that gardening had became a safe haven for them, they could garden and the plants wouldn't judge them, wouldn't stare at the scars, wouldn't whisper behind their backs.

So that was how they spent the rest of the day, working away under the sun as it pounded down on their backs. Sweat glistened off them by the time they were done, Sarah lifted up her sunglasses to reveal a single emerald green eye, the other was just a hole where the other eye had once been. Harry had felt guilty for his sister losing her eye when it has his fault so he had ordered most of the herbs and items that he needed to create the potion that would re-grow her eye. Sarah pretended not to notice what he was doing but he knew that she knew, it had hurt him so much to see her like that.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_The deatheaters had attacked, Harry had been sat at the lake when they had attacked the school. He had managed to hold them off for a few moments until a green light whizzed past his head and hit a deatheater straight in the chest. Harry didn't have time to turn around as a feral voice snarled out _

"_Get your fucking hands off my baby brother!" _

_Harry moved away last second as Sarah jumped over the dead body and fired off curse after curse, green light lit up the sky. Her emerald eyes were feral, her lips were pulled back in a snarl revealing her white teeth, her wand was aimed to kill. Harry watched in morbid fashion as Sarah plunged her heart through a deatheater's rib cage and pulled his still pulsating heart out of his chest. _

_Harry didn't have time to react as a curse went sailing to his face, bracing himself for pain he was shocked when it never came instead he heard a roar of anger, of pain stood over him was Sarah holding her face as blood poured out of her eye socket. _

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

It was the one thing that kept him awake at night, that one memory that would never leave him.

They had been in their cottage, for a month. They hadn't left their cottage, they had stayed at the cottage and had decided that it was time to leave their little cottage and explore the town. so they had gotten dressed Sarah had chose to wear a pair of sunglasses so that people wouldn't stare at her eye. Angela wore a scarf to cover up the lower half of her face as it had been badly burned in a fire, while they could remove the scarring they had to grow the herbs first.

So it was with sweaty palms and fast beating hearts that they left their safe haven and went into the town not knowing that their future was about to change.

Elijah Mikaelson was a vampire, one of the original family. One of the original vampires, his mother had created them and now after a thousand years they were all a family. But there was something in the air that had Elijah on edge, but it seemed that no one else noticed that there was something in the air. but Elijah could _feel _it. Elijah knew that his mother was planning something it was in the way that she looked at them, he could see the disgust in her eyes well hidden but still there.

So it was why he out of the house, if it could be called that it was more like a mansion than a house. Even Niklaus could feel something was wrong and was more angrier than normal, but that was due to their _mother_, if she could still be called that.

He was sat in the Mystic Grill when _they _came in, while most of their bodies were covered and one was even wearing sunglasses indoors while another was wearing a cream scarf he knew that underneath it all they were beautiful. The only male in the group had long hair that went down to his knees, the way it was styled made it so no one could see half of his face, he wore a long trench coat that just stopped above the floor. What Elijah found weird was that no one was looking at them, well no one but him. It seemed like everyone was tiring to pretend that that they didn't exist. He watched as they made their way to a secluded part of the Grill and watched as they sat down, Elijah didn't have to look at them to hear what they were saying but for some reason he _couldn't _hear what they were saying.

Elijah watched them, he couldn't hear what they were saying but been alive for so long gave him an advantage, he could read lips. Making sure that they couldn't see him, he sat and watched them.

The triplets had sat at the back of the Mystic Grill, they didn't want too many people to notice them, not just yet. After all they had spent a month living in their little cottage, their safe haven. So here they were far out of their comfort zone in a bar, all three of them wanted to run and hide but if they did then they would never get over what _had _ happened to them, they would never heal. And that's what they wanted most of all too heal, Sarah glanced around the bar her eyes landing on person turning her head to her siblings she murmured

"That man, sitting at the bar do you see him?"

Angela looked over to where Sarah was looking and nodded her head, Harry glanced up from his bangs and stared at the man at the bar, his pulse quickened Harry could _feel _ the blood running through his veins. He wanted nothing more to bare his neck to the man in front of him, Sarah looked over her brother and sent a silent and quick stinging hex at him, Harry looked at her with wounded eyes as he asked

"What was that for?"

Sarah looked at him her lone green eye boring into his eyes as she replied

"I can _smell _your arousal over here!"

Harry blushed, he hadn't noticed too focused on the dominant man that sat the bar, Angela turned worried eyes onto him as she asked

"What happened?"

Sarah took a deep breath through her nose and held it before releasing it and replying

"Harry has found his dominant mate, that little display just a few moments ago proves it."

Harry turned wide eyes to his older sibling praying that she _would _ know what to do, as she nearly always did. When he went through his first heat cycle he went too Sarah, his first transformation he went too Sarah, his older sister seemed to know what to say and when to say it. Even Angela went to her, but now it looked like she didn't know what to do. After all here was a man that could rip their family apart if he so desired it, he could order Harry to stay away from his family and Harry would have to obey him, that was his one fear a dominant that would order him to stay away from his family. His life line, the ones that kept to get him afloat when he felt like he was drowning in a sea of death and despair. Harry had no idea what he would do if his dominant mate order him away from his family, most likely kill himself of that Harry had no doubt he would do.

While they sat at the bar Harry couldn't help but feel his eyes stray to the man that was sat there, taking in a deep breath his nose was hit by an array of smells but the most prominent one was the smell of old book, burnt wood and copper. Harry felt his eyes widen he had only came across the smell twice but he knew what it meant. _Vampire_. His Dominant mate was a vampire and a powerful one at that, and judging by the way that he had quickly glanced over at their table he couldn't hear what they were saying which meant he had no idea that Harry knew what he was, that was a good thing Harry knew what their blood did to vampires of any age. It was potent like a drug, and could turn the most hard willed vampire on, in short their blood was an aphrodisiac.

Angela looked around the room, her mind coming up with multiple weapons and escape routes that they could take should a fight break out. She had no intention of allowing either Harry or Sarah to get hurt, while Sarah was the oldest and the most likely to get angry and kill someone should they get hurt, it was Anglea that came up with the battle plans her mind always over worked and could come up with a strategy, escape route and other things that they needed. Angela's eyes strayed to the door that was on the other side of the room, it would take too much time to get over there without harming anyone, the windows were too far away so they couldn't jump out of a window. Angela could see very few escape routes without harming someone, Angela looked over at Sarah and spoke

"We can't get out of here without harming someone."

Sarah hummed, then glanced around

"It would be best if we left here while pretending that we have no knowledge of what he is, after all i doubt we are supposed to know just what he _is. _ so it would be safe to play the dumb card for now."

Angela nodded her head, the plan seemed sound but she knew that something could go wrong, what if he followed them? She doubted that he could hear what they were saying, but it looked like he was not paying them any attention at all. Hopefully they could get away unharmed and not injure anyone in the bar, the three stood up and made their way to the exit they had very little illusions that they would make it out of this place without something going wrong. After all they did have the _Potter luck _ and whatever could go wrong did go wrong, as they neared the exit, a man who was turning around to quickly slipped on the floor the tray of drinks that he was carrying went flying and landed all over Sarah, Sarah gave a grunt of pain as the alcohol went into her eye socket and _burned _ the man stood up and started to apologise

"Oh god, i am so sorry!"

Sarah grunted

"It's fine!"

a woman who was sat at the bar gasped

"Your bleeding!"

Sarah placed her hand underneath her glasses and touched her face, pulling her hand away she grimaced. Her hand was covered in blood, Angela turned around and snarled at the man

"Go and get some tissue!"

a cough broke through the ramble and hysteria as a cultured voice spoke out

"Perhaps i can help?"

All eyes went to Elijah, who was calmly holding a handkerchief out. Harry gently took the handkerchief and smiled in thanks, he was trying to calm down his racing heart beat. Carefully and gently grabbing Sarah's glasses he removed them many people gasped in shock at the sight of a empty eye socket, not paying them any mind Harry set about cleaning the blood from her face and around the bleeding wound. Gently dabbing around the weeping eye socket Harry, Harry took in Sarah's expression the way that her mouth was set in a hard line suggested that she was in pain. Something that she wouldn't be if he hadn't of been out on the lake that night!

Elijah watched as the man, cleaned his sisters face. When he had first seen the wound he was shocked, but it also explained the sunglasses to him. After all people were likely to stare at the damage that had been done to her, so she wore the glasses in order to keep it hidden and judging by everyone's reaction to make sure that people were not uncomfortable around them. So that would mean that the woman that was wearing the scarf was also hiding some sort of wound, burns maybe?

He watched as the wound was cleaned so carefully, almost as if the one cleaning it was afraid that they were going to hurt her. Elijah's eyes were sharp he could see what others could not, like the way that his hands shook as he cleaned the wound, the way that the first females mouth was set in a hard line or the way that the second woman was fidgeting. It was small things that he noticed, he noticed what everyone else missed.

Angela looked at Elijah, she watched as his eyes were picking up things that no one else would or _should _but the triplets were not without their own supernatural heritage. She watched as the man kept his eyes on Harry the whole time and she _didn't _like it at all, this _man _ could change their lives, their family! She didn't like it at all, after all why should they have to change anything? Why should they change the way that they live, they should not have to change anything!

Angela looked at Harry and could tell that this _thing _ could help him, he could help Harry heal more than they could and that burned Angela more than she would admit.

Harry had cleaned up most of the blood, but the eye socket was still bleeding looking around the roomed he asked

"Do you have anything that can be used as a bandage?"

Many people shook their heads, until a young man ran to the back room and came back with a large piece of cloth and asked

"Can you use this?"

Harry gave the man a smile, a low growl could be heard coming from Elijah but only Sarah, Harry and Angela heard the growl it was too low to be a human growl. Harry tied to rip the cloth that he had been handed, growling at the cloth he snarled

"Tear you stupid fucking cloth!"

Angela snorted and shook her head, Sarah shook with mirth and cast her lone eye to Harry and stated

"Why don't you ask for some help, i am sure someone will help you."

Many people nodded their heads, one person moved to the back of the room to fetch a pair of scissors and asked

"Will these help?"

Harry beamed at her, picking up the scissors he looked at Elijah then at the man that was stood next to him. Looking at the piece of cloth he questioned

"Can the two of you hold this?"

Elijah nodded, his head while he and one other. Someone whose name he couldn't be bothered to learn, Elijah felt something surging through his veins at those emerald green eyes that were looking at him. As Elijah and one other person gripped the cloth as Harry began to cut it with the scissors, Harry could feel the vampires powering presence next to him. It took all of Harry's willpower not to bare his neck and let the older man ravage him or bite his neck and make him submit to the older vampire.

Harry made sure that the cloth was cute in half, looking at his mate and a man that he has never met before he asked

"Can the two of you hold the half of cloth please?"

Elijah and the other man gripped the half of the fabric, Harry began to cut the fabric into a quatre. Just as he was about to finish the scissors slipped and nicked Harry's finger, Elijah stiffened as the sweet smell of Harry's blood hit his nose. Elijah struggled to control himself, he wanted to grab hold of the lithe figure and sink his fangs into the sweet tempting neck that was calling to him. or bend him over the pool table and ram his cock into the tight body and show him just who he belonged to. Elijah gripped his will and used his steel control to calm himself down while Harry sucked on his finger, Elijah used his will to keep libido under control. The way that Harry was licking at his finger had his cock raging and pulsing trying to breaking free from his trousers, the way that he was sucking his fingers made him think of something else, something thing else that was long and hard.

Harry was unaware of the thoughts that were cycling through Elijah's head. As he licked his finger, Harry hissed as his tongue grazed the cut and caught a loose piece of skin.

Elijah's eyes darkened, what he wanted to do to the young man was turning dark and going into dangerous waters. But oh how he wanted to ravage the young man, but now wasn't the time.

Harry folded the cloth up and wrapped it around Sarah's head, making sure that her empty eye socket was covered, Harry wrapped the cloth around Sarah's other eye as well making her blind. Placing her sunglasses back on her face, Harry stood up and carefully pulled Sarah up. Angela looked around the bar, everyone was watching the three of them it made her want to growl but she couldn't not with Mr. Undead in the area, so she settled for a glare instead. That would work after all it was their fault that they were in this position anyway, besides if Angela had her way she would kill them all.

The trio walked out of the Mystic Grill, and back to their cottage unaware of the rumors that they had started or the trouble that would come in the following months.


	2. Mating in the woods

Elijah had went back to his family's mansion, Elijah's thought were troubled he couldn't get the strange male out of his head! No matter how hard he tried he simply could not shake the smell of his blood or the way that his heart raced when he was cutting the cloth, and those eyes! Never had Elijah seen eyes that were so green!

It was almost as if someone had taken a emerald and carved two eyes of of it, the way that they had shone in the light made Elijah think that diamonds would be hard pressed to recreate the shine that had been reflected of the mans eyes. Elijah walked into the mansion and looked around, it would seem that his siblings were out doing something, but at the moment Elijah couldn't bring himself to care that they could be terrorising the local population. Elijah walked to his room at a slower than normal pace, while he wanted to relax there was a more pressing matter that had to be taken in hand first.

Elijah managed to enter his room without any trouble, he had no doubt that if his family were there they would be able to smell his arousal and that wouldn't do at all! after all they might tease him!

Elijah flopped down onto the bed, something rather undignifying for someone who was a thousand years old. But right now Elijah didn't feel the need to care, all he wanted to do was take his problem in hand and get a good nights sleep!

Unzipping his trousers Elijah breathed a sigh of relief, pulling down his trousers and his silk boxers Elijah to his erection in his hand, he slowly moved his hand up and down and for awhile it took the edge off. Snarling in frustration Elijah began to picture what he would do to the green eyed nymph once he had caught him.

~~~~~Day dream~~~~~

Elijah stalked his prey, he watched as the green eyed nymph ran through the forest trying to get away from him. Giving a dark chuckle Elijah followed at a more sedated pace, after all it wouldn't be a good idea to scare his little one off now would it?

Elijah watched as his little one ran through a set of bushes, the thorns on the bushes scratching his arms and face, the sweet smell of his blood hit Elijah head on. Feeling his cock starting to awaken Elijah decided it was time to speed up the hunt, after all the best part was catching the prey.

Running at a speed that not many would hope to gain Elijah quickly caught up to his preygreen eyes were wide with fear, the long jet black hair was free from it's braid some of it framing his little one's lovely fey like face, making sure that his little one didn't see him Elijah ran and stopped straight in front of the path that. Elijah smirked when a warm body collided into him, looking down he came face to face with a set of wide green eyes, flushed cheeks off running. He had beads of sweat trickling down his cheeks, his lips were bloody off where he had been biting them. All in all he looked simply delicious and Elijah couldn't wait to take a bite out of him, making sure that he couldn't run off Elijah tilted his head back revealing that pale skin of his neck. Feeling his fangs extend Elijah bit into that soft skin and drank down the sweet ambrosia that was his little one's blood, with each gulp he took he could feel himself harden and those little moans that were coming from beneath him were doing nothing for his control. Gently removing his fangs Elijah looked down and smirked, green eyes were glazed over, lips were red and bloody. The blood that was trickling from the fang marks in his neck made him that more appealing to him.

~~~~~~~~End Daydream~~~~~

As Elijah came back to himself he noticed his hand was sticky grimacing at the feeling Elijah wiped his hand down, now that he had taken care of his problem Elijah felt he could sleep. Or not.

Niklaus entered the place that they were staying, he couldn't call it home as a home would make you feel welcome, and Niklaus didn't feel welcome here. He felt tolerated at best and at worst as if he was a piece of dog shit that was stuck to someone's shoe and they couldn't be bothered to scrape it off, he knew that daggering his family was wrong but how else was he supposed to protect them? Let their bitch of a mother roam around free?

No, Niklaus had long since decided that he was the bad guy in the family, the one that everyone hated for what he had done. He knew that and understood that, it was a fact that he had long ago embraced, but it hurt! To have those he called family treat him like this, his own mother had bound his werewolf side so he had never been whole until he managed to break the curse himself. Niklaus had always wanted to find someone that understood what it was like to be half of each, a hybrid. Something that shouldn't exist but does, Niklaus was lonely, he had been for most of his life.

Carefully and quietly Niklaus made his way to his room, so he could sulk. Say what you wanted to about Niklaus but the one thing he did in style was sulk, after all he had spent a thousand years perfecting the art. So it was in his room that Niklaus was sulking and doing a excellent job at it when he heard the noise, looking around his room he couldn't find anything that was out of place. Walking to his window Niklaus looked down and spotted them, they were beautiful.

Three snow leopards stood each one with jewel green eyes, the way that they looked at him caused something to stir inside of Niklaus, it was primal. The wolf stirred inside of Niklaus and for the first time in his life the wolf spoke to Niklaus

'They want us to run with them.'

Niklaus blinked several times, looking around the room he could find no source of the voice. Blinking in confusion Niklaus shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the snow leopards.

' Run with them, they know whats its like to be different.'

turning his head around Niklaus still couldnt find the source of the voice until he heard a deep rumbling chuckle.

' i am not surprised you dont know who i am.'

Niklaus closed his eyes and though back

' Who are you?' 

A deep rumbling laugh was his answer, at first Niklaus thought he would get no reply until the same rumbling voice from before spoke once again

' i am your wolf, dear Klaus. i have been with you, your whole life i know you better than you know yourself and right now you need to run with them.'

Niklaus looked down at the leopards, as one they jerked their heads backwards towards the forest that surrounded their home, that surrounded nearly all of Mystic Falls. Niklaus looked at them, then nodded his head. Making sure that his footsteps were quiet Niklaus snuck out of the house and followed the three snow leopards to the forest, not noticing his eldest brothers eyes on him.

Niklaus ran through the forest, he followed the way that the leopards ran. Niklaus very quickly caught up with the leopards, he watched as the three began to weave around each other as if each one knew each others thoughts. Soon they had broken through the trees, Niklaus watched as they stopped in the middle of the clearing, he watched with fascination as the three leopards began to shift and change at first it was their paws and legs, the furs reduced. Long claws went back into small human nails, the muscles legs turned into pale and severely scarred arms and legs. Watching Niklaus couldn't help but feel kinship with them, they knew what it was like to go through a change. He watched as their heads snapped back, long sharp teeth turned into blunt human teeth. After a few seconds three very naked but human people were on the ground, walking over to them he asked

"Alright down there love?"

A snort was heard, followed by a groan and a muffled laugh. Niklaus watched as they stood up and looked around, five eyes settled onto him as the only woman with one eye spoke

"You are not intune."

Niklaus blinked and looked at her before asking

"Excuse me love?"

The only male out of the three stated

"you and your wolf are not in harmony, it was probably why your change was so painful."

Niklaus looked at the three of them trying to make sense of what they had said to him, looking at them he could see how they were different. Even in human form they still had traits of the leopards that they had been not moments before, the way that their noses twitched as they took in the smells, how they cast their eyes around the clearing or how their ears seemed to swivel backwards and forwards. It was fascinating to watch, it seemed even though they weren't in animal form they were still in complete harmony with each other.

Niklaus found that he wanted the same harmony with his wolf that they had with their leopards, he watched as the woman that had burns all around her chin and mouth looked at him with a strange look, it was almost as if she was measuring him. He watched as the three looked at each other, Niklaus watched as they began to shrug, shake and nod their heads as one they looked at him. He watched as they began to speak

"We have decided…."

"That we…."

"Will help you."

Niklaus was speechless they finished each others sentences, it was as if they could read each others thoughts. Niklaus found that he wanted to hear it again, the bond that they shared must be so strong it was something that he wanted with his siblings. But he knew he would never have it, not with the way that things had went, not with the fact that he had daggered them and kept them in coffins. So yes Niklaus envied them for the bond that they have, he watched as the three looked at him with something like sympathy in their eyes and he hated it, Niklaus looked at them and snarled

"Dont pity me!"

The trio looked at him, the only male between the three of them spoke

"We don't, we don't understand why anyone would turn their back on family."

Looking at them he tried to find any sign of deception but couldn't they were honest and sincere, something that refreshed the thousand year old Hybrid. As one the three turned and walked further into the forest not caring that they were naked, he watched as they turned around and asked

"Are you coming?"

Niklaus smirked

"Indeed love."

The sound of laughter was his only answer as Niklaus ran through the forest.

~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~

The next morning four people were naked and snuggled into one and other, none of them wanted to move. But unfortunately life and fate had other plans, as the three snuggled deeper into each other's embrace. The sound of coughing made them jerk awake as Harry snarled

"Who ever it is fuck off!"

The sound of coughing caused them to turn around there stood in front of them was a group of impeccably dressed people, Nilaus raised an eyebrow and looked at them

"Can i help you with something?"

Harry, Angela and Sarah all stood up their bones snapping back into place causing several of them to wince at the sound that had been made, Niklaus looked at them and stated

"You can't go back home like that."

Harry looked at Niklaus

"Forgive us brother but we don't live that far."

The group's eyebrows raised to their hair lines as Angela turned to Niklaus and says

"You however do need clothes."

Niklaus smiled a honest to God smile

"Indeed i do."

Sarah turned on her heel and began to walk away, throwing over her shoulder as she left

"Niklaus you coming?"

Niklaus threw his head back and laughed, Harry and Angela both followed their older sibling. They left the group behind not really caring if they followed or not, the four of them made their way to a small cottage. Niklaus chased Harry as the young Neko ran and dodged the Hybrid's out stretched hands, Angela jumped on Niklaus's back and wrestled him to the ground. Niklaus grabbed hold of Angela and threw her onto the floor, a snarl was heard until Niklaus went flying backwards, Sarah stood her eye black lips parted back in a in a silent warning. Niklaus jumped up, fangs were out, black veins were down underneath his eyes. The two growled and snarled at each other, neither one willing to give the other any room, the two circled each other.

Angela and Harry watched with wide eyes as the two circled each other, neither one wanted to get in the way of what was going on. Niklaus lunged at SArah who rolled back and kicked him in the gut, Niklaus growled and swung his arm forwards the punch sent Sarah flying and crashed into a tree, snarling Sarah used her legs and flipped herself backwards. Harry and Angela watched as Niklaus used his superior speed and ran forwards gripping Sarah's throat as he growled at her.

The group that they had left back in the clearing came breaking through the tree as one man snarled

"Niklaus!"

Just as they were about to interfere, Harry ran forwards and held his arms out while saying

"If you interfere, Sarah's life is forfeit."

The group stopped and looked at Harry, Angela walked forwards and stood in front of Harry refusing to allow and harm to come to him.

A howl of rage broke through their minds, Niklaus had Sarah pinned by her throat. His fangs had broken through the skin blood poured out of the wound as Sarah struggled to break out of Niklaus's grip. Niklaus growled causing Sarah to go limp in his grasp, Niklaus let her go and began to lick at the wound on her neck.

Harry and Angela stared wide eyed at the scene, as Angela blurted out

"Oh my fucking God!"

Harry looked at the two that were laid on the floor and were having a heavy make out session, Angela looked at Harry who was staring at them before covering his eyes and said

"Time to go little brother."

Harry tried to remove Angela's hands, but Angela just gripped Harry's head harder and shook her head

"You are not going to see Sarah and Niklaus have sex that is for certain!"

Harry once again tried to remove Angela's hands only to have, Angela drag him to the cottage. The cottage was very quaint, the white walls and the ivory that was growing around the windows gave it a very homey feel.

Just as they entered the cottage a low moan was heard, Harry went to turn around but Angela grabbed hold of him and dragged him further into the cottage. The group stood at the entrance to the cottage unable to get in as they hadn't been invited in, the sound of rummaging around could be heard.

"Ang have you seen my cream sweater?"

"Check the clean clothes pile!"

the sound of footsteps could be heard, as Harry went to the laundry room and began to search through the clothes.

"Ang! i can't find it!"

The sound of sighing could be heard followed by a female voice

"Harry, if its not there then only Sarah knows where it is!"

The sound of footsteps reached their ears as Harry ran to the front door of the cottage, Harry exited the cottage.

"HARRY!"

Harry giggled as he stood in front of Sarah and Niklaus his head tilted to the side as he asked no one in particular

"How is that possible?"

Niklaus's head snapped up and looked at Harry, he didn't growl as he knew that Harry was pack and not to be hurt. Niklaus bared his teeth as a warning to Harry, Harry nodded to show that he understood the warning. Niklaus lowered his head and bit into Sarah's neck causing the one eyed woman to moan in pleasure, Harry blinked and sat down on the grass, he had never seen a mating before let alone his sisters, after all Sarah was an Alpha and Angela was a natural submissive much like he was but Harry was a bearer it made him the most prized possession in the supernatural world a reason why his two older sisters were so protective of him. Tilting his head to the opposite side he watched as Sarah threw her head back and moaned with passion.

So if sex was so pleasurable why wasn't he allowed to do it?


End file.
